


Trip down Memory Lane

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: He knows Harry loves clothes, he is very fashion conscious, but Louis didn’t expect his closet would be this full. He looks at each of the shelves, filled to the max with shirts, jumpers and shoes. Another part of the walk- in closet is filled with Harry’s toursuits. Louis sighs and places the pile of jumpers in his hands on top of another pile of jumpers that sit on the middle shelf. He hears a crack and looks up. His eyes go wide, he tries to jump back in time, but not quick enough.orhow an unfortunate wardrobe incident leads to a trip down memory lane for both Harry and Louis.





	Trip down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> This fic was inspired by #51: "The vexation when you’re packing and you realize the bag won’t hold everything."
> 
> I don't think I've ever written a fic this fast; when I got the prompt it immediately set off all kinds of wardrobe issues in my head, which, in the end, resulted in the story below. 
> 
> I want to thank [Sam](https://britpickerhl.tumblr.com) for reading over this fic for me on such short notice; you're a gem! Without her help Louis would have worn 'suspenders' in his early One Direction years, which in British English has a totally different meaning ;-) I was taught British English at school, but I realise by reading lots of fics written by American fic writers I tend to use the American words now at times and I really want to stick to British English, so I'm happy Sam always finds them for me! 
> 
> Lastly, I hope you'll enjoy reading this short fic; I had fun writing. Here's a [ rebloggable tumblr ](https://noellehenryfics.tumblr.com/post/182782243261/trip-down-memory-lane-by-noellehenry-rating) post!

 

Louis waits for the cast iron gate to open and then steers his black sleek Porsche onto the short driveway towards his and Harry’s Grade II listed Georgian Town house in Hampstead, Camden. He parks his car next to Harry’s black Range Rover. His suitcase he removes from the boot and then locks the doors. He’s happy to be back in London. He’s been in Los Angeles far too long. His first solo album is taking so long, which is partly his own fault. At first he couldn’t decide what kind of music he’d like to put out. The singles he’s released so far are two collaborations with Steve Aoki and another one with Bebe Rexha; they’ve both become good friends. Then he decided maybe the Britpop sound from the 90’s is what he’d like to release and so he did, but then he struggled. Undecided about his musical direction he wrote and recorded tons of songs, but none of them were perfect, at least not according to himself. He will admit he’s quite the perfectionist even though the producers told him that what he had so far was great music, still… At least he’s decided now which way to steer his solo career; his fans will be in for a surprise once the album will be released. Right now, he’s just in need of some private time with his fiancé. When he opens the door he can hear piano sounds coming from the music room. He smiles; Harry is determined to release his second solo album this year and from the sound of it, he’s working on a new song. He walks straight to music room to see Harry playing a tune with his eyes closed. He watches Harry play for a bit, he doesn’t want to interrupt any inspiration Harry has. He knows from experience how annoying it is to be bothered when a wave of ideas hit a musician. When Harry plays the final chords of the song, he opens his eyes and sees Louis waiting for him to finish. Harry smiles instantly.

‘Hi love! I heard you play; is that a new song?’ Louis walks in dragging a small suitcase behind him.

‘Lou, you’re back!’ Harry jumps up from his seat and flies into Louis’ open arms.

‘Did you miss me?’ Louis whispers in his ear as he holds Harry tightly. He can smell Harry’s new favourite scent: Tom Ford’s Fucking Fabulous. He inhales the smell without thinking; he’s home.

‘So much…’ Harry sighs happily as he’s  leaning his head in the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis strokes Harry’s hair, he still has trouble adjusting to their new life routine. Ever since their band went on hiatus, they don’t see each other as much anymore as they did in their One Direction days. Ever since 2010 they’d almost spend every minute together. These days they’re weeks apart at times, working and touring all across the globe, thousands a miles separating them. It’s hard on their relationship.

‘How long are you here for?’ Harry asks him.

‘Three weeks tops.’ Louis replies as he kisses Harry’s hair.

Harry pulls back a little and pouts.

‘I’m off to Italy next week.’

‘Well, then we just have to make the most of our days together, won’t we?’ Louis wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Harry giggles. ‘Right now, I need a shower and clean clothes.’

Louis turns and pulls the suitcase with him, he swings his hips exaggeratedly as he moves out of the music room, knowing the seductive hip swinging will tempt Harry to leave the music room and follow Louis to their bedroom to produce other sounds than musical notes in different scales.

‘Tease!’ Harry calls after him, but doesn’t go after Louis; well shit! So much for his seducing skills, he’s going to need to work on those.

***

Louis sets the suitcase at the end of the king size bed in the master room and opens it. He takes out the dirty clothes and puts them in the laundry basket, unpacks his black leather toiletry bag and walks with the few clean shirts to his walk-in closet and places them on the nearly empty shelf. He frowns. When he left London a month ago he could have sworn that shelf had been  empty. He looks at the small pile of knitwear sitting on the shelf and raises an eyebrow; since when did he own a floral and a lavender jumper? Harry must have been a bit absent-minded when he had put his clothes away, he’d probably been pondering over lyrics that didn’t quite fit in the new song. Louis takes the pile of jumpers from his closet and places them on the bed before he goes in search of his favourite grey jogging shorts and a plain white T-shirt to wear after he’s had his much desired shower.

After spending nearly half an hour in the shower he finally feels refreshed. In his shorts and T-shirt he walks back into the bedroom and spots the almost forgotten jumpers on the bed. He picks them up and opens the door to Harry’s walk-in closet. He’s instantly taken aback when he sees the generous sized closet is full to the brim. He knows Harry loves clothes, he is very fashion conscious, but Louis didn’t expect his closet would be this full. He looks at each of the shelves, filled to the max with shirts, jumpers and shoes. Another part of the walk- in closet is filled with Harry’s toursuits. Louis sighs and places the pile of jumpers in his hands on top of another pile of jumpers that sit on the middle shelf. He hears a crack and looks up. His eyes go wide, he tries to jump back in time, but not quick enough. Entire piles of clothing tumble from the top shelves onto Louis, who loses his balance and falls to the closet floor while the he gets covered in layers of bright coloured fabric.

‘Fuck!’ He removes several band shirts from his face and yells as loud as he can. “Harry!!!!’

Within seconds he hears footsteps running up the stairs and calling back to him.

‘Lou?! Where are you? Are you alright?’ He hears Harry going into the bathroom, clearly expecting a bathroom accident of some sorts.

‘I’m in the bedroom.’ He yells back. Harry hurriedly walks to the bedroom and stands frozen on the threshold taking in the scene in front of him.

‘Louis?’ He carefully asks. Louis raises his arm from underneath the pile of fabric, lifting a Queen shirt up on his pointer finger.

‘Ah, there it is!’ Harry snatches the shirt from Louis’ finger.’ Why are you on the floor of my closet?’ Harry looks confused. ‘And why are my clothes there too?’

‘Take a guess.’ Louis sighs.

‘Were you looking for something?’ Harry grabs Louis’ arm and pulls him up.

‘Actually, I was going to put back some of your jumpers that you accidentally put on my shelf, they’re somewhere…’ Louis makes a circle with both his hands. ‘Here.’

‘Oh…. no! I put them in your closet, because I couldn’t fit them in mine.’ Harry declares with a bright smile.

‘You don’t say.’ Louis mutters a little annoyed.

‘Are you mad at me?’ Harry quietly asks, as he stares at the bright colours that make up his wardrobe and are now spread across the cream carpet of his closet. Louis regrets snapping at Harry immediately. He wraps an arm around Harry’s waist.

‘I’m not, just a little shaken by this unexpected wardrobe incident. Love, you’ve got a lot of clothes… do you really need this much?’ Louis asks as he rubs Harry’s side softly.

‘No? But I hate throwing away good clothes and you never know when you might want to wear them again, besides…. I love my clothes.’ Harry admits, even though he doesn’t sound very convinced.

‘Maybe we should try to rid of some of the clothes? Give them to charity and auctions? Throw away what’s worn out and what doesn’t fit anymore?’ Louis suggests carefully. Harry walks to the bed and sits down, eyeing the sea of clothes strewn on the floor.

‘Can I think about it?’ He asks softly.

‘Of course you can, love. They’re your clothes. I just think it might be good to clean up a little, okay? I’ll help if you want.’ Louis cups Harry’s cheeks and kisses him.

Together they move the clothes in a corner of the closet and remove the broken shelf.

***

It’s three days later when Harry walks excitedly onto the terrace where Louis is relaxing on one of their comfortable lounge chairs, reading a book with a cup of Yorkshire Tea within reach on the table next to him.

‘I’m ready! Will you help me?’ Harry stands in front of him looking all excited. Louis raises an eyebrow questioningly.

‘Cleaning out my wardrobe! I’m ready for it.’ Harry explains when Louis doesn’t react accordingly. ‘Come on! Let’s do it!’ He pulls Louis up from the chair, despite Louis’ protests. He’d been enjoying his lazy afternoon on the patio, but he did promise he’d help if Harry wanted. Unfortunately, Harry had to pick this afternoon.

‘So I’m thinking, to start with this closet.’ Harry yanks open a door of another closet, Louis didn’t even know he was keeping clothes in. When he sees the suits hanging, his mouth drops open.

‘You still have those? Oh my God! Do they still fit??’ Louis looks at the preppy style outfits from their early One Direction days. He picks out the clothes Harry wore in their first music video ‘What makes you beautiful’ and hands them to Harry. “Please, try these on, I’d love to see if you still fit in these. My outfit from the vid has long gone, I’m afraid.’

‘Oh the stripes and the red trousers, remember you always wore them at the time. Sailor Louis.’ Harry teases as he strips out of his baby blue shirt and tan trousers. Louis groans at the memory. Harry giggles when pulls on the cream coloured trousers he wore in the vid, they’re a little short on him now. The hem of the trousers reach just above his ankles.The chequered short sleeved shirt doesn’t go over his shoulders anymore. His shoulders have broaden quite significantly since he was seventeen.

‘This one’s for the charity pile, I think.’ Harry turns around in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom.

‘Yeah, I think so too.’ Louis can’t help but feel a little melancholic after seeing Harry pull out this particular outfit.

‘What’s wrong?’ Harry notices the change in Louis’ mood.

‘Nothing really, just remembering the taping of our very first music video. We were so young and so excited. Clueless too, of how successful we’d become.’ Louis leans back on the bed.

‘Yeah, I can’t believe it’s been eight years since that first song.’ Then he grins and looks at Louis. ‘Remember we were pulled over, because you were driving too slowly?’ Louis throws a pillow at Harry. So he was a little insecure about driving that vintage van in the US where the video was shot, because the steering wheel was on the ‘wrong’ side and the transmission was different and on top of that, he had to drive on the right side of the road too. He was only eighteen, just a teenage boy. He’s been teased relentlessly by all the boys about it.

Harry removes the shirt and trouser and goes back inside the closet to pick out the next outfit.

‘It’s gotta be you … only you!!!!’ Harry belts out. Now Louis giggles. ‘I still like that song. A shame it never became a huge hit. I remember being glad that it was Zayn’s turn to become all cosy with a girl. I felt so uncomfortable during the shoot of What makes you beautiful, looking that model in the eyes.’

‘I remember…’ Louis says sourly.

‘You were so jealous!’ Harry winks at him. Well, yes of course Louis had been jealous. His boyfriend since a few months at the time was telling a girl that she was beautiful; Louis had every right to be envious of the girl, although he knew Harry was acting for the sake of the music video, but still...

‘Okay, same problem here with the outfit, trousers too short, the shirt won’t fit around my shoulders and the jumper, even though I like the colour, is a bit tight under my armpits.’ Harry looks under his arms.

‘I think you can just pack up all the outfits from that era and give them to charity; it’s obvious you’ve grown a little since you were a teenager, love.’ Louis comments from his spot on the bed. One by one Harry takes out the outfits from the early music videos and the ‘Up all night’ tour.

‘Geez, did you keep all of those outfits? I know we got to choose from them after the tour ended, but I happily left the tight button-ups and the bracers behind.’

‘Too bad; I liked the bracers.’ Harry muses as he comes back with old outfits from 2011 and the 2012/2013 ‘Take me home’ tour, where he started wearing skinny’s and T-shirts. Dressed only in his black boxers he’s walking in and out of his closet. Louis helps him dividing the piles of clothing. Some of Harry’s skinny’s and shirts are just worn out or have unidentified spots on them. Louis remembers making some of those stains on the crotch area. He smirks. They were driving everybody insane by disappearing together for long periods of time, doing all kinds of ‘dirty’ things in broom closets, toilet stalls, behind shrubs and trees. Zayn walked in on them once; he never forgave Harry and Louis for scarring him for life. After that particular incident they were a bit more careful making out in places where people could see them. They were young and horny; who could blame them? He treasures those days.

‘These can go into the bin.’ Louis throws the pile of clothes near the door. ‘Next… the scarf era, I assume?’ He grins smugly at Harry. It had been the during the Where We Are tour in 2014 where Harry’s hair had grown out to the point he had to think of a way to keep his curls from bouncing into his face while jumping up and down on stage, so he’d resorted to wearing scarfs around his head on stage, while off-stage he preferred wearing fedoras with feathers. It wasn’t Louis’ favourite look of Harry. The brim of the fedora got in the way when they were kissing and the scarfs… well, they made Harry’s head larger than it actually was. So Louis was only too happy when Harry’s locks were long enough to ditch the long wisps of fabric. Those long curly locks… oh how Louis misses them.

Harry comes back with an arm full of shirts and scarfs.

‘Gimme those.’ Louis yanks the scarfs from the pile and throws them on the floor on the ‘bin pile’. Harry pouts.

‘You really didn’t like them, huh?’ He says as he looks at his scarfs that are now lying pitifully on the floor, waiting to be thrown away. ‘I should thank them for helping me out on stage.’

‘Oh no! Don’t go all Marie Kondo now or we’ll be stuck in this room for weeks!’ Louis interferes. It’s not that he has anything against Marie Kondo’s ways of tidying up. It’s just that Louis doesn’t have the patience to see Harry thanking every item of clothing that he’s going to say goodbye to.

‘Wouldn’t you like to be stuck in this room with only me for weeks, having lots of sex together?’ Harry seductively comes walking to the bed; he’s changed into a pair of black tight skinny’s and a sheer black button-up trimmed with red hand stitched flowers on it. Louis swallows. Damn, Harry Styles. Of course he had to pull on that particular shirt; that specific one that had haunted Louis all night on stage in the US. Look, but don’t touch…he’d been telling himself that night repeatedly, it almost had become a mantra. Actually, not even look, if management had their way, but Louis was only human and of course he couldn’t resist glancing secretively at his boyfriend on stage prancing around in the most sexy shirt ever.

‘That’s a keeper.’ Louis’ voice is hoarse.

‘Thought so.’ Harry smiles smugly, knowing exactly the effect the shirt has on Louis.

The endless pairs of skinny’s are easily divided, the good ones Harry keeps, the old ones and the pairs with the once fashionable holes in them go into the bin. Except for the white skinny’s; Louis holds them tightly to his chest and tells Harry they should only be worn in the house, because he looks too sinful in them. Harry bursts out in laughter and puts them on the ‘to keep’ pile.

‘I remember you had a pair too. Where are they?’ Harry asks.

‘They were a little tight on my bum; it tore at the seams.’ Louis replies wistfully; he’d liked them. He knew he’d looked hot in them. Sadly one night he’d bend to pick something up from the floor and the seam just tore irreparably.

Harry’s shirts are far more difficult to go through. They all still fit well. Harry just needs to choose. He sits down next to Louis and together they go through the shirts.

‘I still like this one.’ Harry holds up another sheer shirt he wore performing at 99.7 NOW! Triple Ho show at the SAP Center in San Jose.”I’m going to keep this.’

In the end they have sorted the shirts, none for the bin, but lots for the charity shop.

They order pizza that night and snuggle up on the couch to watch Gogglebox on TV.

‘You know I had fun today and it really felt good to get rid of some of the older clothes.’ Harry says as he lies on the couch with his head in Louis’ lap.

‘Yeah.., just two more racks to go.’ Louis teases him while carding his fingers through Harry’s short curls.

‘How come you don’t have that much clothes; you like to go shopping too?’ Harry pulls at his shirt.

‘I have Lottie to sort it for me; she’s good at it.’ Louis confesses. If it hadn’t been for his younger sister, he’d probably have the same problem as Harry with his wardrobe. Except for his closet mostly contains sportswear; less revealing, comfortable clothes in a size too big on him. He likes it that way.

‘Gemma would run away as fast as she could from my closet.’ Harry sighs. Louis thinks Harry might be right there.

***

They’re starting on the next shelf of clothing the next morning. Louis makes sure to have an escape route in case the piles of T-shirts,  jumpers and cardigans come crashing on him again.

The jumpers are once again piled up in three different sections ‘to keep’, ‘charity shop’ and ‘the bin’.

‘No way!’ Louis screams in surprise as he spots a familiar grey jumper. ‘That’s the jumper the five of shared in the ‘You and I’ vid. Did you really keep it?’

Harry smiles a little embarrassed.

‘I like to keep reminders of each music vid… so I kept it.’

Louis resolutely dumps it on the ‘bin-pile’.

‘It’s not that bad!’ Harry protests, but Louis shakes his head.

‘It brings back bad memories. Do you remember how fucking cold it was that day at Clevedon Pier? I swear, I thought I would never be warm again. We could all have died of pneumonia thanks to Ben’s great ideas.’ Louis still gets angry at the thought of the shoot of the music video for the song. It was ridiculous shooting in the ice cold wind at a seaside village. Hot water bottles wrapped in towels were keeping them warm when they were not filming. It was insane.

When Harry comes next out of the closet and shouts ''Cute as a button every single one of you!'' Louis almost falls from the bed in a fit of laughter. Tears are streaming down his cheeks from laughing. He holds his stomach and rolls on the bed. In front of him stands Harry in his Marcel outfit from the “Best Song Ever’ music video, he even wears the glasses of his alter-ego. He too bursts out in laughter when he spots himself in the mirror and joins Louis on the bed, both laughing until they catch their breath again.

‘You know, that was probably our ‘best video ever’.’ Louis says, Harry nudges his arm.

‘It was hilarious. You and Niall were quite creepy. Liam was a hoot wearing the wig and pink headband. And Zayn… oh God, Zayn was actually gorgeous as a woman.’ Harry smiles.

‘Yeah, we saw that; you were all over him/her.’ Louis sighs at the thought of Zayn’s metamorphose for the video. They’d all been in awe, he truly had been a beautiful woman.

‘Still jealous much, hmm?’ Harry turns to him and kisses him. Louis doesn’t object, especially when the kiss turns out into a heated snogging session. When Harry finally pulls away, he teases Louis.

‘Who knew you had the hots for Marcel.’ Louis groans lowly. Harry as Marcel is indeed hot. He’s tempted to let Harry keep the outfit, just in case they ever get into roleplaying...

‘How about this?’ Harry has removed his Marcel clothes and shrugs on another piece of clothing used in a One Direction music video. Louis again bursts out in laughter. ‘I’m LOVE.’ Harry says quasi seriously and spreads his arms. ‘I still don’t know why I was wearing this leopard coat in the middle of a hot desert. You were so lucky to be on that rock in a T-shirt and jeans cuddling with a chimpanzee.’

‘Oh yes! Eli! He was so cute, my favourite music video.’ Louis muses. ‘My part anyway. The rest was weird as fuck. Zayn was so scared he’d get smashed by those sumo wrestlers. Strange vid… but the real question is, what are you going to do with the coat?’

Harry throws it on the ‘charity pile’ and walks back into his closet, pulling out the jacket he wore at the ‘Drag me down’ shoot.

‘No astronaut suit?’ Louis says, Harry rolls his eyes at him.

‘I kind of like this jacket.’ It goes on the to keep pile.

In the afternoon they tackle the last rack and the longest too and above all the trickiest one; it’s where Harry’s suits from his solo tours are hung. One suit per performance. They both stare at the colourful collection of Gucci suits, Harris Reed outfits and more famous designer names.

‘Fuck.’ Harry breathes. Louis doesn’t say anything. This one is going to be the difficult one.

‘I don’t know where to start.’ He whispers quietly.

‘I think we need to get your stylist in on this one; see what your options are.’ Louis replies helpfully. Harry’s face lights up at the mention of his stylist, Harry Lambert. Immediately he picks up his phone and calls him.

An hour later Harry appears at the house. They sit down for coffee and fill the stylist in on the wardrobe issue.

‘I just don’t know what to do with all of those tour suits. I love every one of them, but I’m also aware I can’t keep all of them.’ Harry sighs, leaning his head in his hands. Lambert claps in his hands.

‘We can donate about five suits for the new exhibit at the Fashion and Textile Museum and we’ll auction off the others you don’t keep and donate the profits to a charity of your choice.’ Harry Lambert suggests excitedly.

‘You’ve done this before, haven’t you?’ Louis smirks.

‘More than once.’ The stylist confirms with a grin. Harry pouts, he’s got the feeling he’s going to lose a lot of his precious suits.

‘Right! Let’s get to work!’ Harry Lambert is way too excited for Harry’s liking. He swings open the door and steps into the closet.

‘Which suits do you really want to keep?’ He questions while rummaging through the racks. The suits are all very familiar to him.

‘I think the green jumpsuit, the Harris Reed from the Amsterdam gig and ….’ Harry sums up in thought.

‘The black kilt!!!!’ Louis shouts from the bed. Harry Lambert looks over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows. ‘For private … performances.’ Louis adds cheekily. Harry blushes as his stylist winks at him.

‘How about this one?’ Lambert pulls out one of the floral suits Harry wore in his 2017 fall tour of smaller venues. It’s the one he wore in the “Kiwi’ video too. He shakes a ‘no’.

In the end he only keeps a few of the suits, the ones he can easily wear again on occasions and that are a little less flamboyant. The black suit from the Auckland night, both suits from the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show in Shanghai, the suits he wore in Berlin and Glasgow on his very first solo tour and he picks the suits from the Barcelona, Stockholm, Oslo, Detroit and Seattle performances. They also pick five costumes for the exhibit at the museum. Harry Lambert arranges for the other outfits to be collected for auctioning.

At the end of the day Louis treats them to dinner in their favourite restaurant in town.

‘I’m proud of you, love. You did well. How does it feel?’ Louis asks while they’re sipping from a glass of red wine. The ambiance in the restaurant is perfect for a quiet night dining together. Soft music playing in the background, candlelight on the tables and only a few other tables occupied around them.

‘I have mixed feelings. Especially today. I didn’t mind to get rid of some of the older stuff; the suits were the most difficult. I picked each one of them for my tours with the help of Harry, of course, but they still were my personal choices. The rest… not so much.’ Harry folds his hands.

‘I understand, but you did well, keeping what you really loved and donating the other suits.’

‘Thank you for helping me.’

‘You’re welcome, love. Now…, I’ve got a surprise for you.’ Louis grabs Harry’s hand and the surprised smile he receives from his fiancé is giving him warm feelings. ‘I’m coming with you to Italy.’

‘Oh Lou! That is a wonderful surprise!’ Harry exclaims, trying not to raise his voice too loudly. ‘But.. don’t you have work obligations of your own?’ Louis has indeed, but he rearranged a photoshoot so he could join Harry on his trip to Italy, but Harry doesn’t need to know, he would never allow Louis to reschedule just so he can accompany Harry for work.

‘It’s fine. I have some spare time, besides who doesn’t want to visit Italy this time of year?’ Louis returns with a smile.

‘Okay… if you’re sure. I’d love for you to come, explore a little together.’ Harry looks so happy, Louis can’t help but admire him. Even after all those years together, he can still make Harry happy with his presence alone.

***

Louis frowns when he sees Harry is taking a colossal suitcase with him to Italy. They will only be there for a few days. Louis’ own suitcase would fit in it easily. He doesn’t say anything, though.

‘Good Harry, can you look up a bit to the right.’ The photographer, Glen Luchford, snaps another picture of Harry, who’s dressed entirely in shades of lavender, a beautiful tiara is keeping his dark curls from his face and a heavy cross is hanging from his neck. Harry looks stunning. Louis can’t keep his eyes off of the love of his life, who seems to be in his element doing the shoot.

Harry is ushered to a dressing room at the Villa Lante where they are doing the photoshoot. Louis likes that the shoot is just outside Rome. They’ve been exploring the city the day before, seeing a few of the highlights accompanied by bodyguards. Unfortunately, their fame is still at the same height as in their One Direction days, so exploring in a city flooded with tourists like Rome, on their own is out of the question; their fans tend to be over-excited when they meet them and in their excitement they usually forget that Harry and Louis are only human, that they too can get scared of being trampled over by the masses.  

Harry comes back in another outfit that has Louis raising an eyebrow; it’s like he’s wearing a brightly coloured kimono over a suit; sometimes he doesn’t understand styling, but it’s Gucci, Louis assumes they probably know how to style their models. It’s only then that he hears a the sound of high pitched oinks from three little piglets that are sniffing around at Harry’s feet. Harry picks one of them up to be photographed with. It’s really adorable.

The previous shoot Harry had done for Gucci had him holding a chicken, who’d been named Geraldine by his many doting fans; they’re a strange bunch sometimes, but they love them regardlessly.

After the piglets it’s the little lambs turn to be cuddled by Harry, who’s wearing another bold outfit, especially the jacket, but it suits him. Last but not least he’s being photographed in another gorgeous suit while a little goat tries to kiss him; Louis can’t blame the baby farm animal.

The next morning they go shopping, before taking a flight back to London later that day. Of course they visit the Gucci store, where Harry is welcomed with open arms. He’s shown around the store and he points to a few items he wants to try on.

Louis sits in one of the luxury chairs and waits for Harry to get changed; when he comes out of the dressing room he’s wearing flared black trousers and jacket, with a beige pussy bow shirt underneath. To Louis it looks similar to one of the Harris Reed outfits from Harry’s tour, but if it is what Harry likes, he should wear it.

After trying on a few other outfits Harry chooses two he really likes and pays for them. He tells the staff to send it with the other items to the hotel before noon. Together Louis and Harry  leave the store and visit the Burberry store a bit further down the street, where Louis buys himself a short sleeved shirt in the typical Burberry chequered style.

They have lunch at the hotel’s restaurant and go upstairs to pack their suitcases, allowing enough time before a car will pick them up to drive them to the airport.

Louis finishes packing in ten minutes and wheels his suitcase to the entrance door of their suite. He hears Harry muttering something unintelligible and decides to have another look in the bedroom. He sees Harry kneeling with one knee on his gigantic suitcase in an attempt to close the cover, but when he removes his knee, the cover flips open triumphantly as if to mock Harry. Louis watches him struggle for a while before he goes in to help him.

‘What on earth is in there?’ He wonders out loud. Harry looks up, his cheeks flushed from vexation.

‘Just… stuff.’ He says.

‘How come it won’t close? You only bought a few things, surely they’ll fit in that monster of a suitcase. Let me see.’ Louis softly pushes Harry aside and opens the suitcase. He squints a few times and then looks up at Harry, a little disappointed.

‘No way you’re taking all those suits from the shoot!’ He glares at Harry. So much for cleaning out his closet.

‘I like them, besides some of them were a gift.’ Harry huffs in defense, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

‘That’s ridiculous, you’ve just cleaned out the closet to acquire extra space and now you’re filling it again with … new clothes? I can’t believe it!’ Louis pulls down the cover and goes to stand in front of the suitcase with his arms crossed too, trying to look frightening. No way is Harry taking all this stuff home. He sees Harry’s face light up at something that apparently has come to his mind and before Louis knows Harry lifts him up and sits him on the suitcase; it closes. Harry quickly locks the suitcase and gives Louis a kiss on top of his head.

‘Thanks for your help, sweetheart. Have I told you lately that I love you?’ He lifts Louis up from the case and sets him on the bed. He pulls the suitcase from the bed and wheels the monster behind him to the door. Louis is too stunned to react immediately, but once recovered he just shakes his head and tries to hide a fond smile. His fiancé is the most ridiculous, annoying, beautiful, sweet and inventive man in the world and Louis wouldn’t trade him for anyone else ever!

 


End file.
